


Alone again

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Fuck i had to made it...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alone again

Dusty was beyond disappointment in himself, another race lost.   
"I'm sorry Skipper, i failed you… again…"   
"i am not your good student anymore"   
"i'm sorry"   
He took a large metal knife between his jaws and stared himself from the mirror.   
He was standing on his pontoons, dim light behind him in the room.   
He repositioned the knife between his jaws so that the knife was touching his wing and with a quick motion he slashed the blade across the crook of his wing.   
It was so fast it didn't even hurt really but he felt hydraulic fluid dripping from the fresh wound, but somehow that wasn't enough, he repositioned the knife on the same place, pressing it deep against the wound, he felt it now, sharp pain on the wound, but he didn't stop there, after repositioning the knife, he slashed again over the same place, and with more force than before.   
He gasped from pain and immediately dropped the knife against the floor, the fluids were now not dripping, but flowing on the concrete floor of his hangar in pulsing rythm.   
"You deserve it"   
"you ruined everything"   
"stop being a fucking baby and take responsibility over your failures, you deserve it!"   
He kept telling himself in his mind over and over again.   
He then went straight to the first aid kit in his hangar and searched for the bandages.   
After getting it out of the box he started to place it on his wing.   
It was a special type of "plane bandage"   
That would fit around anywhere on a plane.   
Dusty had trouble placing the bandage over his wing, the bandages were already getting soaked without even being properly in place.   
Dusty was shaking and struggling to place the it properly.   
After a while he managed to put it somewhat properly on the wound, but the bandage was all soaked and twisted up already, but atleast it was holding the blood from flowing.   
The floor was covered in his "blood"  
and so were his wheels.   
He stood in his hangar, he didn't really feel anything anymore, he felt somewhat disappointed and sad.   
He wasn't able to go back to sleep, his mind was blank but overwhelmed on the same time so he just stood there, staring into nothingness.


End file.
